MAN his butt is FINE!
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: Edward and Bella fluff. Cute... Edward catches Bella looking at something and wonders if she always thinks like that. Now a series of oneshots. Check um out! Thanks Guys!
1. MAN his butt is FINE!

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. But the plot and stuff. Stephanie Meyer is lucky enough to own everything….. Darn her.

**SideNote: To my awesome fans of A Troyella Story, I'm trying so hard to get that out to yall. Writers block is a hard thing to get rid of. Really…. Cause your all like well I don't like that idea, then your all like well I like this idea, and then your all like…

Edward&Bella: GABRIELLA!!!

Me: What?

Edward: Will you just shut your cake hole and get on with it?

Me: Well jeez…Who got your panties in a bunch Eddieboy? (smirks)

Edward: (Growls and groans) Gabriella, what did I tell you about calling me _Eddieboy_?

Bella: Edward, honey, calm down baby, let me handle this…. GABRIELLA! What did he tell you about calling him that? Your really pushing it.

Me: Well soooorrrrry Mr & Mrs Cranky pants! (looks at Edward) Sorry Edward… I won't do it again. (Looks at the floor, sad)

Edward: (Wraps arms around me and pulls me closer) Aww, it's alright baby doll, I'm mad, Renesmee is off with Jake again.(Growls again)

Me: (Hugging him back) Thanks big bro… I love you.

Edward: I love you too sweetie.

Bella: Edward…. Your such a softy.

***Yeah…. All of that was totally imagination….. I wish it was real though, but with a real guy. If you didn't catch it, Edward was like a big brother to me.***

Bella POV

Good gracious! This class just drowns on and on….. It sucks!!! Even with Edward here…sitting right beside me… looking at me… holding my hand… UGH!!! STOP STOP STOP!!! Ok so I can't take this… it's only been five minutes and I'm already ready to fake a headache and make out with Edward in his car. He He. Good thing he can't hear my mind. I'm going to write a note… keep my mind off of it.

_Bella: Hola Edwardo…_

_Edward: Umm… Why are you speaking Spanish… or writing it?_

_Bella: Because it confuses you and your so cute when your confused. __J_

_Edward: Well, your cute when you blush, like now._

_Bella: So are you coming over tonight?_

_Edward:…_

As he was writing his portion of the note, I started looking at him and scanned my eyes down the rest of his body… dude… I've never thought about this before but his behind is FINE… I mean…

_Edward: Of course, as long as you want me I'll be there. You are my fiancée after all. I love you. By the way, why are you blushing? I haven't said anything…_

_Bella: I'll always want you… how many times to I have to tell you that? And umm… no reason. _

_Edward: No, uh uh, your blushing even worse now, there is no way that your blushing over nothing, tell me._

I looked back down at his butt and turned even redder.

_Bella: How about I don't and say I did?_

I looked back down once again and this time he caught me looking and sat there for a minute staring at the wall. I practically saw the wheels in his head turning. He figured it out after a minute and started to shake with silent laughter… I wanted to punch him in the stomach as I turned even redder than before. You could probably roast marshmallows with the heat my face was giving off. He took the paper, balled it up, and tossed it into the trash beside out desks. At that time the final bell rang and I shot up out of my chair and out of the class faster than anyone in there. I ran to my locker, ignoring anyone and everyone.

I was in the process of shoving all of my crap into my locker when I felt cold, hard arms around my waist. I started blushing again and turned around looking into the butterscotch eyes of my best friend, my soul mate, and most importantly my love. What I saw in them didn't surprise me one bit, I saw amusement and laughter. I turned back around to try and close my locker when I felt his cold lips on the back of my neck and saw his hand pushing my locker shut effortlessly. He spun me back around, making my head spin, and kissed me right on the mouth. Wow… I didn't see that one coming. I pulled back and he began laughing once again. "Would you quit it?" I snapped, looking at him with as much anger as I could manage. He chuckled loudly and said, "I can't help it, Love. To finally figure out what was going on in that head of yours amazed me more than I thought it would. I could hardly believe that you were thinking about my behind. I don't know why your stressing so much over something so little." I looked at him, and almost started yelling. How dare he be so calm about something so… so… DISGUSTING! "Why aren't you yelling at me for being so disgusting and pushing the limits?!?" I hollered, quietly. He kissed me suddenly and pulled back much to early. He started chuckling and pulled me closer. I pulled back and looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are you going to answer my question?" I asked, suddenly curious. "I don't think I need to be angry with you about that when your most certainly not angry with me? Now do I?" he said before turning on his heel and walking to the car.

I stood for a second, processing this information, before it suddenly clicked, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen looked at my behind. And from the sound of it, very often. I ran after him and jumped on his back and kissed the back of his neck. I felt him chuckle, stop, and twist me around to his front, with my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms still around his neck. "It didn't take you as long as I thought it would to figure out what I was talking about Bella. I'm proud of you." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and moved his lips to my ear and whispered softly, "And just for the record, you can look at, or touch my butt anytime you want to, it's yours." he kissed my ear as I felt pressure being put on my butt. I laughed and kissed him again as we made our way to the car to go home.

*Well… what did you think? I thought it was kind of cute but that's all up to you. This was a spur of the moment decision and I'm trying to think of a longer oneshot. Any ideas? Thanks guys! I love you!*

**Press the little button down there. Review and add to your favorites! Please please please guys. It would mean a lot…**


	2. How Do You Sleep

*Hello, people… so people suggested me to write a series of oneshots. I can't guarantee that they will all be funny but they will be a series. I don't own anything…still. Dang IT!!! It sucks. I do own the plot though. Like I said in the other one I'm working on the Troyella thi…

Edward: Gabriella… what did I tell you about that?

Me: Sorry Edward… wait, where's Bella.

Edward: Umm… she's a tad bit mad at me at the moment, uh that's why I'm talking to you right now… (looks down)

Me: Ed, shug, I don't want to sound rude but what in the world could I do for you?

Edward: Well… you know you write those things and I know that Bella reads them and I was wondering if you could write one for me to say sorry to Bella with? (looking slightly upset and nervous)

Me: Edward, honey, I don't know…

Edward: Gabs… (whining) baby please… your like my little sister and it would mean so much to me if you would do this…(begging)

Me: Edward Anthony, why can't you just call her and apolig…

Edward: I tried it, honey please…

Me: Ok, fine but only because I love you…(nervous as well)

Edward: (smiling) Thank you so much baby doll! I love you so so much!

**Still fake ya'll**

Bella POV

I just don't understand it… I really don't. He knows that I hate for him to buy me stuff and then he goes right back and continues to do it. Your probably wondering why I'm talking to myself and what happened. Well here goes…

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting in our house in the living room when I overheard Renesmee and Edward talking to Esme and Alice. They were at the Cullen's by the sound of it. Our anniversary is in 2 days and I told Edward numerous times, when he asked me what I wanted, that I didn't want anything but him and Renesmee. He told me that was fine and he would just give me his love… I should have known. As I was listening I heard him tell Renesmee to keep quiet about the necklace. Ohhh, no sir, absolutely not. I TOLD him that I didn't want anything at all, nothing. And what does he go and do? Oh yeah, he goes out and buys a necklace for me. Your probably thinking why is she stressing? It's just a necklace. But no, I know Edward better than that. He most likely went out and bought the most expensive necklace he could find on planet earth. UGH!!! Oh looky, here he comes now. I got this. _

_Edward walks in the door casually and leans down to kiss my forehead, when I move away. He opens his eyes as a look of confusion passes over them. "What's wrong Love?" I stared at him with my mouth wide open, wondering if he really thinks that I'm that stupid. "Oh, you know what's wrong, Edward." The confusion, still present, takes a more prominent place in his eyes as worry starts to shadow it. I shake my head, dumb-founded. "I'm leaving for the night, going to stay with Charlie or someone. Come find me when you finally figure out what I'm mad about." I said to him. His mouth fell open with shock as I kissed his cheek and walked to the bedroom to get my clothes and necessities. He ran in after me and grabbed my waist and spun me around. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Passionately. My resolve faltered for a second but I remained resolute. I pushed him off of me with the extra strength I still acquired and grabbed my clothes and a bag and kissed him on the cheek once more and moved to walk out of the house. He grabbed by free wrist and yanked me back so that I smashed against his chest. "Bella," he breathed. "why're you leaving? I love you sweetheart. Don't do this. I'm sorry." He looked almost pitiful. I looked him up and down and said quietly, "Do you know why I'm leaving?" He looked at me, and tried to get into my mind. I didn't extend my shield. He began to get frustrated. "I didn't think so. So come get me when you finally do figure it out. Mmmk?" I smiled sweetly up to him. "I love you baby." I said a final time before I left._

_(End Flashback)_

So now you see why I'm mad? Well, it's been about a week now and I don't even know if he's figured it out yet. What the heck is that noise?

Edward POV (from right before she said what is that noise)

I finally figured out why Bella left. She had overheard me talking to Renesmee about her necklace and she got mad. Oh Gosh! What have I done? I feel so terrible. I did figure out where she staying and I wrote her a song. If your thinking that I'm going to go sing outside of her window… you are correct. Unmistakably so. I hope she accepts my apology. I didn't want to not get her something. It was our one year anniversary, I needed to. It's called How Do You Sleep. I like it personally. I hope she does.

Here I go…

Bella POV

Holy Crap!… that's Edward! He's singing a song, outside of my window. Awww! I love my baby!

Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh ohOh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
It's been about a week now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
Tried my best at movin' on  
Have yet to find a girl like you  
See things now I didn't before  
Now wishin' I had more time with you  
How do you stay awake  
Knowin' all I do is think of you  
All the things we fought about  
Then never will happen again  
If I could just see you  
If I had my way come and getcha girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Remember 'round my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart  
It's been about a week now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
It's been about a week now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
Baby all that I hear from my friends  
Again again and again compliments 'bout you  
They say we saw your girl at the game  
And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you  
Not only did your body bang  
But I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you're gettin' no sleep  
Can't think can't eat till I come see you  
If I had my way come and getcha girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Remember 'round my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart  
It's been about a week now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
It's been about a week now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
It's been about a week now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

I love the mess out of that boy. He is adorable. He's coming in now.

Edward POV

I was trying to move on and give her time but that didn't work out so well. I missed her way too much. That girl is my life and I wasn't complete without her. I hope she forgives me. I'm going in now.

Bella POV

As soon as Edward climbed through the window I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much baby… I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have just talked to you. I've been so lost and upset." He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "I'm sorry to sweetheart, I'm sorry I made you mad. I love you so much." Did he still not know why I was mad at him? And more importantly did he not miss me as much as I missed him?

I pushed him away while managing to look angry again. All traces of happiness disappeared and panic flashed through his eyes once again. I almost ran back over and kissed him again. He looked me in my eyes, crossed the room in two strides it seemed, and pulled me to his chest where he kissed my head, over and over. "Bella, let me clarify myself. I'm sorry I bought you a present against your wishes but you know I can't help it. You're my wife and I adore and love you too much not to show you my affection with things other than my actions. And of course I missed you. So so much. You are my life." I had let my shield spread out and let him see my mind. I smiled up at him and kissed him passionately. "I love you." he mumbled against my lips before pulling me into another mind-blowing kiss.

*Cheesy ending or what? I had to do it though. I couldn't let it end with them mad at each other. I had to help Edward. Sorry about the POV thing. I couldn't figure out another way to get my point across. Jesse McCartney's song was used. :D he he. I love him.*

Me: Are you happy now Edward? (smug smile)

Edward: Thank you so much baby doll. I totally owe you. You just say the word and it's yours.

Bella: Thanks Gabi. I owe you too. I'm glad I got my man back though. (kisses Edward passionately)

Me: Awww… you guys are adorable. That's why I love yall. Hey… (puppy dog face) I want a kiss.

Edward: Come here baby… (kisses my forehead) (whispers in my ear) I love you, thanks again for the idea. You're the best little sis ever. (kisses my forehead again)

Me: (blushing) Your too sweet. But anytime. I love you too big bro. (smiles at Edward, runs to hug Bella) Glad your back sis, Edward was starting to get on my nerves. (grins at Edward)

Bella: Of course. I love him too much. (whispers) Though he does get on my nerves too.

Edward: Ok, I see how it is. I got you when we get home Bella. But for now… (comes after me, grabs me by the waist and slings me over his shoulder) Your about to get it missy. (grinning)

Me: (giggling and kicking) NOOO!!! Help me Bella!

Bella: (laughing) Your on your own now!!!

***Sorry, again, that was all in my head. Had to get it out. Lol. Click on the little button and review and add to your alert, favorites, and whatever else you got down there. I love you guys!***


	3. Gotta Be Somebody Part 1

Ok my adoring fans… I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me. I appreciate it. Uh… I don't own anything but the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and Nickleback owns the song. Listen to it while you read this. It fits. Um… this is only part one. I have another part but I can't guarantee that it will be out right away. As much as I would love to put a conversation with Edward and Bella but I don't want to at the moment. :D Review please. I love to hear from you guys. Even if it's just one word, it would be amazing. I will reply to them all so please review.

Gotta Be Somebody

It's been almost a hundred years since I began the never-ending journey of being a vampire. And throughout the years I have watched my father fall in love with one of the sweetest women I have ever met, and I've watched my sisters fall in love with some great guys. And all that time I wondered if it would ever be my turn. I mean there's gotta be somebody for me out there. I even wrote a song while I sat alone in my room wondering if I would ever find Mrs. Right.

Today my family and I get up as usual but Alice seems more bubbly than usual. "Alice… what is up with you today? You're more annoying than usual." I stated while looking at her with suspicion. Her smile dropped a minute amount. "You know Edward, maybe I'm just in a good mood today. Aren't you EVER in a good mood?" I looked at her scornfully and smiled a overly cheerful smile. "Yes Alice, because I have so much to be happy about." I said sarcastically. She looked at me and smirked, "You know Edward, one of these days your actually going to have something to be happy about and when you finally do I don't want to hear a word out of you." I looked at her with contempt in my eyes and finally said, "Whatever you say Alice." I did wonder what was going on though, she had been blocking her mind from me all morning. She danced off during my reverie before I could ask her why. So I walked sullenly to my car to begin my monotonous daily routine again.

We arrived at school in five minutes flat and walked in. Hundreds of thoughts hit me at once, most of them centering around the arrival of Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. How shocking… not. All humans are so small minded. They are all so attracted to Isabella because she's new. Like a shiny new toy to a baby or a toddler. By the time lunch had arrived I wasn't in the slightest surprised to see Isabella sitting with the vile Mike Newton and the irritating Jessica Stanley. He had been things terribly explicit thoughts about Isabella (or Bella as she prefers to be called) all morning and I keep trying to black out the images but they keep rushing at me like water flowing from a flood. It's quite irritating actually. I wondered what she was thinking when I heard Jessica telling her about us so I began to listen. Nothing. 'What in the world?' I'm sitting here thinking. I began to get slightly irritated when the bell rang. I was up and out of the room before anybody even noticed I was missing.

As I sat in Mr. Banner's room I watched her walk clumsily into the door and saw her trip slightly. I itched to catch her and save her from falling. Whoa. Wait a second. Where did that come from? I can't believe that I was feeling protective of the feeble and clumsy human. What was wrong wi…HOLY CRAP! What is that glorious smell? I looked up and saw that she had walked by a fan and the smell of her blood had drifted in my direction. She had the sweetest blood I had smelled in almost a hundred years. I almost jumped up out of my seat then and snatched her out the door before anyone noticed her missing.

In that hour I must have thought of at least a hundred different ways to get her out of the room and kill her. I struggled against the monster in me trying to get out and harm this girl. Luckily for the human the bell rang. I believe this gave a whole new meaning to the term 'saved by the bell'. Once again, I was out of the room before anyone noticed I was gone. Finally free, I breathed in a breath of fresh air. As I walked down the hallway I began to feel lonely, like I was missing half of me. I didn't know why I was feeling like that but it scared me.

As days passed, I began to be drawn more and more to Bella. I also realized that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with this human, and I hadn't even said two words to the girl.

We sat down in Biology a week and a half after Bella's first day, when I decided it was time to make my presence known. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, but I'm Edward Cullen." I said softly, as not to scare her. She looked up at me shocked, I guess she wasn't expecting me to talk to her. I can't say I blame her though. I hadn't uttered a word in a week in a half. Hm. "Um…Uh…Hi, I'm…Uh…" she said confusedly. I smirked. This girl was simply amazing, there was just no other way to describe this amazing creature. "Bella, you mean." She looked momentarily shocked, again, but quickly regained a miniscule amount of composure, blushed, and smiled softly. That blush of hers was strangely endearing. "Yeah, that's it, Bella." I grinned. A voice in the back of my head kept saying 'This could be the start of something beautiful.' This time I smiled a genuine smile.

As the weeks progressed, Bella and I began to spend more and more time together and the lust I felt for her blood began to ease as the feeling of happiness and contentment began to take it's place. Another emotion streamed through me too but this one was harder to place, for me at least.

Bella and I were sitting in her living room with my head in her lap and her fingers running through my bronze hair as I began to think about everything that had happened over the time frame that I had met Bella, while she watched the movie. During this brief reverie I began to realize what this feeling I was feeling was. I had heard my father talking about it once and I had heard Jasper talking about it several times. It was love. This all hit me at once and I jumped up and was looking at my Bella like I had just seen the light…well I HAD just seen the light but… that's not the point. She was looking back at me with shock prominent in her eyes, trying to catch her breath. "What happened?" she asked somewhat breathlessly. I looked at her and within a matter of seconds I was sitting beside her taking her hands in mine. She looked up at me slightly shocked still but with a new emotion in her eyes. One I had seen before but never really recognized until today. Love.

This shocked me a little and that in itself is pretty hard to do. It shocked me because until now I had never known that she had returned my feelings unknowingly and I was extremely happy that I had found the somebody that was out there for me. I lifted her hands to my lips and kissed each one of them softly and looked up at her through my eyelashes. She often called this dazzling but none-the-less I still found this action to have nothing to do with such. "Bella," I began softly, not feeling the need to talk loud, knowing she could hear me. She still looked breathless, but nodded. "Breathe." I said while quietly chuckling. She blushed a soft pink and scowled while turning her head from me. I loved her kitten anger. I put my forefinger and thumb under her chin and turned her head softly and slowly towards me. I moved my head slowly towards hers and pressed my lips softly to hers. She moved her hands from mine and wrapped her arms around my neck, responding enthusiastically. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap, while remaining in what I could call the best kiss of my life.

Soon enough I realized that she was running out of breath, so I removed my lips from hers and looked at her face, breathing hard myself. I didn't need to breathe and I knew that but my human reaction made me want to breathe harder and faster. She looked back at me while a small blush began to spread itself along her cheeks. I ran my hand softly along her cheek and smiled a soft smile in her direction. She grinned softly back. "Bella, I love you. More than life itself and I'm sorry to spring this one you like this but I really do mean it a…" I was silenced with a pair of lips mashed against my own and I eagerly responded with as much passion as I could without hurting her. "I love you too Edward and I'm glad you showed me the way you did." I smiled and leaned down once again to capture her lips with mine once again, not satisfied with her lips being that far away from me.

*Soooo…. What did you guys think??? I liked it so far. I'm excited to write part number two. Well it only matters what you think so let me know… press the little button down there and tell me tell me tell me!!!


	4. I'm Afraid To Forget You

I'm Afraid… To Forget You

**So this is a one-shot for two things. My community. If you wanna join contact me and I'll give you details. And for my oneshot series. While I'm at it I would like to thank Mimi-Love-4ever for nominating me for 'Best Comedy' for Man! His butt is FINE! for the 'Eddie and Bellie Awards'. I appreciate it so much.**

**Me: I didn't know you guys had awards named after you! Why didn't you tell me?**

**Bella: First of all, I didn't know. And second of all, I don't like how my name is spelled right there. It makes me sound like a kid saying his stomach hurts, "Mommy, my bellie hurts." Therefore, I feel like I'm a pain.**

**Edward: Well, you aren't a pain to me Love. Gabriella maybe, but not you.**

**Me: Awww, that's so swee…. HEY! I am not a pain. I haven't done anything to you today and you're calling me a pain. Geez. (Walks off)**

**Bella: Edward Anthony, you really hurt her feelings. Now what are you going to do when we have an argument?**

**Edward: I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was just kidding with her. Like we usually do. (Yells) Gabi! Come on back!**

**Me: (Sitting against a wall) (Doesn't answer)**

**Edward: (Walks around the corner and sees me) Gabs, baby, you know I was just playing with you.**

**Me: (Turns head in other direction)**

**Edward: (Sighs) (Sits down next to me and puts arm around me) Honey… you know I was joking. I love you, sweetie. You're the best little sister ever.**

***DUN DUN DUN… WHAT WILL I SAY? TO BE CONTINUED!***

Two years. That's a long time isn't it? It's been two years since Edward went on the plane trip that ended his life. Today was our third anniversary, and I couldn't bear to be at home.

_(Flashback)_

_I had been getting texts from Edward all night, telling me how much he loved me and missed me, and how much he couldn't sleep because he was excited about seeing me. He was coming home on the 7:40 flight from London. At around seven that morning, I got the last text. It read, 'Bella, Love, they are about to begin boarding now. I love you Sweetheart, remember that. You are the greatest thing to happen to me. I love you Bella.' I didn't think much about it, he always sent texts like that before he went on trips._

_((3 Hours Later))_

_I sat at the airport, waiting anxiously for Edward's plane to arrive. I sat, fidgeting, as I waited for the sign to say that B127 had arrived. The next few hours were all a blur to me, starting the moment one of the managers called over the intercom for the family and friends of passengers of b127 to report to the front. I got up quickly and ran across the room to the front desk. I was at the front of the crowd. The man at the counter looked regretful and I wondered why. "Did you have family on B127?" he asked me in a voice that sent chills down my spine. "Yes, my husband Edward was on the plane. Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly. "Ma'am, I regret having to be the one to tell you this, but there was a rash. No survivors were found."_

_(End Flashback)_

At that moment my world went spiraling down, as everything I had with Edward flashed before my eyes. Those last four words killed me inside. I just wish it would have killed me physically so I wouldn't have to deal with this pain. Since that moment two years ago, I have never been the same. I never spent time with anyone, rarely went out, and hardly answered calls. Alice invited me over today but I told her I was going to the cemetery. They never found Edward's body, but I needed a burial to try and release all the pent up depressions inside. It was too much to handle. I arrived at Edward's tombstone, collapsed in a heap, and cried. "Edward, I miss you so much, I really do. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. You've missed a lot." I paused, listening around me. Wind. I took a deep breath and began again. "Alice and Jasper had a baby girl, Raleigh Marie Hale. They are so proud. She really is a sight. It almost hurts to look at her. She has bright blue eyes and the most gorgeous bronze hair, like yours." I smiled a teary smile. "She's just like Jasper, much to Alice's dismay. Raleigh is so calm, and hates to go anywhere near a mall. She actually recognizes the mall when she sees it." I laughed one short chuckle through the tears. "I just wonder what our child would have looked like. More like you, I had always hoped. Your beautiful bronze hair, bright green eyes, and amazing crooked smile." I stopped and turned, thinking I heard footsteps. Nothing. I turned again and listened to the wind. "Edward, I never got over you. Never. But a lot of things about you, like the feel of your hair, the softness of your lips, the smells of your skin, it's… it's fading, and I'm beginning to forget. I don't want to forget." I turned wiping my tears to see… Nothing. Trees moving in the wind. That's all. I turned around and continued.

"A lot of things scare me now. Planes and airports… but what I'm most afraid of… I'm… I'm afraid to forget you." This time the sound of footsteps was unmistakable but I didn't turn, afraid that I was finally going as crazy as people whispered that I was. Tears continued to run down my face as I felt someone's arms wrap around me and lips at my ear. "I don't want you to forget." a velvet-like voice whispered in my ear. I lost all breath in my lungs right then. I closed my eyes breathing in a big gulp of air, saturated with the scent that was Edward Cullen. I turned and stared into the eyes of the man I had spent two years of my life crying and mourning over, and he was here, holding me in his arms as if he was never gone. My eyesight was blinded as I slapped him across the face. I looked into his bright green orbs, grabbed the lapels of his jacked, and pulled his soft lips to mine for the first time in two years.

It was like I had remembered. Soft but passionate at the same time. I tasted the salt of our tears in the kiss and thought my heart was going to explode from the amount of passion in this kiss. We pulled back breathlessly. He looked down at me as I wiped the tears from his face. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile and started placing butterfly kisses all over my face, wherever skin was present. I pulled his lips back to mine once again and kissed him until both of us needed to breathe. He smiled gently and whispered, "I am so sorry Love. When the plane crashed, the pilots were killed and all the surviving passengers swan to a nearby island. It was empty or abandoned and we kept trying to get help. Finally two weeks ago a plane found us and we had to spend a week and a half at the CDC so they could check for foreign disease and contaminates. When I got back, I knew you wouldn't be home, so I went looking. Alice and Jasper saw me and told me you would be here. Raleigh really is as beautiful as you said she was." He smiled a quick smile and kissed me on the nose. "Happy third anniversary Sweetheart." He smiled that crooked smile down at me and he knew he had me. I leaned up and kissed him. Right then, I couldn't think of anywhere else in the world I would rather be than right here in the arms of the man I love. I was glad to have my husband back, glad to have my heart back, but more importantly, glad to have my life back.

**What do you guys think? It's partly for my community. If you would like more information on how to join this community… PM me. Now back to my imagination…**

**Me: (Still being stubborn and not paying attention to Edward)**

**Edward: (Both arms around me try to pull my face towards his) Gabriella, Sweetheart… what's the matter with you? We mess around like that all the time… Are you ok baby doll?**

**Me: (Looks at Edward and his pouty face and bursts out laughing)**

**Edward: (Looking at me like I'm crazy) What are you laughing at?**

**Me: Oh my Obi Wan Kenobi! I can't believe you took that seriously! (Laughing so hard I can hardly talk) Oh my gosh! That was hilarious!!!**

**Edward: (Shocked, and a little angry) Gabriella Leanne! Why would you do that to me?!? You had me worried sick… I was afraid I had hurt your feelings and… UGH! (Jumps up and stalks off)**

**Me: (Thinking I made a serious mistake) Eddie! Honey! (Runs after him and jumps on his back) It was a joke… you know I love you. I wouldn't be where I am today without you!**

**Edward: (Laughing) Turn about it fair play! (Turns me around where I am hanging in front of him) (Kisses me on the forehead and pecks me on the nose) I love you Gabs. You mean almost as much as Bella does to me. You're my little sister.**

**Me: (Hugging him tight and kisses his cheek) I love you too big brother. I think Bella went to your house… so tell her I love her too. Ok?"**

**Edward: (Hugs me) Will do.**

**A bit much I must say but I had to end it somehow and this just came to mind. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. Man his butt is FINE! Part 2

**It's been quite some time but I was reading all of the reviews and looking at all the author alert lists that I've been added too so I figured I would continue for my loyal readers. Y'all… I better get some serious reviews for this. Haha!**

_Man his butt is FINE Part 2_

I grinned as I leaned back against the wall in Edward's parents home. Dinner had just been served and Edward wouldn't keep his hands off of me under the table so I had to politely excuse myself. He is so utterly frustrating sometimes.

My grin widened as I watched his Burberry suit clad figure stride around the corner before he stopped short and looked at me with a smirk. I wagged my finger at him to beckon him closer. His smirk widened and he took no time coming to stand in front of me. I giggled as I let him grab my waist and pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to where our lips were barely brushing. I smiled and waited for him to lean forward to initiate the kiss. As he moved to lean forward I turned my head quickly and spun out of his grip. I giggled as his mouth popped open in shock. "Sorry babe, that's what you get for teasing me." I whispered as I swayed my hips in my cocktail dress and ran my hand over his chest as I walked by.

I began to walk towards the stairs to head back down to dinner when all of a sudden, Edward appeared in front of me. He smiled down at me and started to walk toward me, "If you think you're going to be able to get away from me that easily, you have another thing coming, sweetheart." he smirked. I took a step backwards with every step he took forward. Soon my back hit a wall and I closed by eyes and gasped as I felt him reach me and lean forward into me. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and press his cold lips to my neck. "Baby, you know who will win this one, don't you?" he whispered into my neck.

I opened my mouth to speak when we heard Esme's voice from the bottom of the stairs, "Bella? Edward? Dinner is waiting. Come along now, dears." I giggled as I heard her heels click across the floor away from the stairs and felt Edward sigh against my neck. I wrapped my hands around his midsection and kissed him before slowly running my hands down his back to grab his butt and squeeze. I laughed as his mouth popped open in our kiss and pushed him backwards as I began to walk by. "Who won, again?" I taunted as I started to walk down the stairs, leaving him frozen in shock. "You said it's mine…" I laughed as I heard his footsteps hurry across the floor. He stopped in front of me and grinned, "If you think this is over, you're sorely mistaken, Love." He smirked and turned to continue his trip down the stairs. I smirked before continuing down, "I certainly hope not." I whispered as I watched him turn the corner. I giggled as I watched his head pop around the corner and wink before continuing on.

**Alright guys… I know it's short but I figured I'd get something out there for those of you patient enough to stick with me this long. Thank you again and don't forget to review, make my effort worthwhile. **


End file.
